


The Hospital Room

by ping_ping



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Fluff, M/M, One Shot, banana fish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ping_ping/pseuds/ping_ping
Summary: Cute stuff in the hospital >3<
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 86





	The Hospital Room

Ash could feel the blood drain from his face as he stepped into the brightly lit hospital room. His mind spun. His vision blurring and eyes darting all over the place, searching for the one thing that’s on his mind.

Eiji. 

Ash felt his legs collapse beneath him as he sat down beside the hospital bed tears welling up at the sight of Eiji’s motionless body covered in needles and IV drips. He let his head fall onto the bed as he gripped Eiji’s hand and sobbed. In the few days they were apart, Ash couldn’t stop worrying about Eiji. He felt incomplete.

“What are you crying about, Ash? I’m not dead yet,” Eiji said with a wide grin pulling at his lips. Ash felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Eiji’s half-closed, sleepy eyes smiling up at him. Adorable. Absolutely adorable.

“You should have a look at yourself, Eiji. Gunshot wound, bedridden, decorated with needles and smiling like it’s your first day at DisneyLand.” Ash grinned squeezing Eiji’s cheek. He’s never seen someone look so genuinely unfazed and innocently cute after being shot.

“You should have more faith in your big brother. I’m a tough boy,” Eiji said puffing his cheeks with his brows furrowed. The expression itself was enough to catch Ash off-guard but, combined with Eiji’s statement, was a two-hit combo right to his gut. If Ash was drinking tea he would have spat it out by now. But, he wasn’t. So instead Eiji received a shower of hysterical laughing and strangled gasps of air. It was the first time Ash had laughed this hard and he never would have guessed one of the happiest moments of his life would be in a hospital with a bed-ridden little duckling.

Eiji burst out laughing in response which was very VERY short lived.

“Ouch..ow...ow...” Eiji grit his teeth face screwed up in pain as his hands flew down to grip his abdomen. Ash froze. His eyes flew down to where Eiji gripped his now bleeding wound beneath the sheets.

“You idiot...” Ash silently cursed under his breath as he threw the sheets off Eiji before grabbing a bandage off the side table and tearing the package open. Ash’s hands shook as he wrapped the bandage around Eiji’s abdomen. He could feel his heart beating in his fingertips as he let out a shaky breath before standing up.

“I’ll call a nurse over -”  
“Don’t.” Eiji whispered gripping the edge of Ash’s shirt. Ash turned around, his eyes wide open and lips parted slightly in a state of panic. “Stay with me for a bit. I’ll be fine. I’m-”

“My big brother.” Ash finished with a playful smile on his face as he sat back down gripping Eiji’s hands. His fingers traced the lines over Eiji’s palms as a state of worry washed over his face again.

“Don’t leave me, Eiji. You don’t have to do anything... just don't go,” Ash’s fingers slipped between Eiji’s as his gaze shifted and captivated by the deep brown eyes that seemed to peer into Ash’s very soul. 

“I won’t go,” Eiji said with a smile. Ash could feel the warmth that washed over his body. Despite being overwhelmed with pain, Eiji could still pull off a smile like that. A smile that reached his eyes and flowed through Ash’s body pulling at his heart strings and making him sink into the chair beneath him. If heaven were a place on Earth, it would be where Eiji is. Ash could have stayed like that forever his fingers intertwined with Eiji’s and not a care in the world if it weren’t for the fact that Eiji felt the need to open his mouth.

“If you’re not with me, who’s clothes am I gonna wear?” Eiji said with a small chuckle. “I can’t wait to get out of these ghastly hospital rags.”  
“You...” Ash’s eyes narrowed at Eiji. “...twat.”  
“A handsome twat.” Eiji wiggled his eyebrows playfully as he squeezed Ash’s hand back. 

A small chuckle escaped Ash’s lips, “Yeah. My handsome twat.”


End file.
